Even Though There's Two Of Us, We're Screwed
by Indigo Fate
Summary: Bella, A Witch with ridiculous power, Faye, her best friend, Vamp-Human hybrid with uncontrolable rage-fueled black outs. They move to Forks, and come across the Cullens. What could possibly go wrong? Bad Language, OOC and Cannon Couples. Enjoy!
1. BlackOut

**Okkk... **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Bella, A Witch with ridiculous power, Faye, her best friend, Vamp-Human hybrid with uncontrolable rage-fueled black outs. They move to Forks, and come across the Cullens. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

Fayette Misao wrapped her hands around my throat, her eyes flashing red and her teeth bared.

"Faye." I whispered soothingly. She growled. Fuck. "Faye, calm down, everythings fine, I'm your friend." Her grip tightened, and I coughed.

Sorry, I just plunged in there. I'm Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella, Witch from birth. My best friend, Fayette Misao, She prefered Faye, was a Dhampir, human-vampire hybrid. Silent 'D'. She was also strangling me to death.

I lashed a kick into her stomach, building my power into it. She flew back off me, hitting the wall opposite.

"Calm the fuck down!" I yelled. She was up on her feet in a flash, snarling. I groaned, my shoulders slumping. "I didn't want to have to do this." I told her, before I made a sweeping motion with my arms. "Animo amittere pavore, Tranquillitas et ad requiem, Pacem in animo, dormientibus melius." The spell was stupid, and totally made up, but my concentration worked through the rubbish and non-existent rhyme and sent her spiralling into unconsciousness.

Taking a deep breath, I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

After putting her to bed, I collasped onto the couch.

I should explain further.

Faye had... Anger issues. They cause black-outs, in which she has an uncontrolable rage and a desire to kill things. They are triggered randomly, sometimes by stress or if someone says something to piss her off. As half vampire, it was her ability. To shut off emotion, only feel rage. It was horrible, and she had no power over it. Thats why we work so well. I'm the only one we know thats strong enough to contain her.

We had moved to Forks, Washington earlier that day. The aparent stress of moving had triggered her off. I had a few bruises, but nothing drastic.

Without enough energy to climb the stairs, I collapsed sideways on the couch, closing my eyes and welcoming sleep.

* * *

><p>Faye towered over me with a grin.<p>

She had no clue about last night.

"I'm not in the mood. Let me sleep." I groaned. I shifted on the couch, only to fall off. Staring up at my best friend, I glared.

"Come on, we have school!" She said cheerfully, her attitude contrasting greatly with her black-painted lips, racoonorised eyes and hip-length dyed blue-black hair. She grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet with ease. When she caught sight of my neck, she stopped and gasped. "Oh shit, Bells - I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine." I reassured. I was used to it. "I'm gonna get dressed." I dismissed, shuffling up the stairs. As soon as my feet touched the top step, I heared metal clang and draws being opened and the fridge being slammed shut. "Don't burn the kitchen!" I yelled, before shutting my bedroom door. Going to my bathroom, I washed my face and cleaned my teeth before putting on mascara and foundation. i pulled on a skin-tight long sleeved black shirt, Shrugged into a green and brown lumberjack button-up and roled up the sleeves. I pulled on faded jeans and slipped my feet into brown boots.

I sprinted down stairs - narrowly avoiding a wall as I jumped the last step - and darted for the kitchen clumsily.

On the table sat a plate of burnt bacon and egg. I sent a wary glance to Faye, who was sat on the counter, swining her heavy combat-booted feet. Her camo-print skinny jeans complimented her long legs, a black choker making her neck seem longer and a black tunic wrapped tightly around her torso. I would be lying if I said I didn't envy her body.

She was chewing gum, one of the few human substances she could stand. After all, she was part vampire.

"I think I'll skip breakfast." I suggested. She shrugged, and dumped the ruined food in the bin at vampiric speed. Grabbing our school bags, she through my plane brown one to me. I rolled my eyes as she slung her coffin-shaped backpack on.

After a short walk to school - We hadn't brought a car yet - we entered the school gates. Blood rose to my cheeks as everyone stared. Practically smelling my distress, Faye stole a look at me. Her black lips parted slightly, her eyes on my neck.

"Control, Faye." I said around a cough. She blinked, looking away. Her control was pretty good, but she often got distracted, as she was new to her lastest diet - Animal blood instead of humans.

Her head suddenly snapped to the right, looking away from me, and she drew in a slow breath, her blue eyes darkening slightly.

Made curious by her still, careful state, I followed her gaze.

Across the lot, five students stared at us. Each good-looking, with golden eyes pale ski-

Holy shit!

It all dawned on me at once.

There was Vampires at Forks High.

* * *

><p><strong>Faye's eyes are blue because she's only half-vamp.<strong>

**Ok, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	2. Out!

**Okkk... **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Someone - Sorry, I can't remember who - asked me if I'd go into depth with Bella. I will work things into the story, and then explain it properly when she explains things to Edward and/or the Cullens as a whole. It will be soon, because they will know about Faye not being entirely human.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

Faye's hand clamped over my wrist and she dragged me in the opposite direction. Surprised by the quick action, I yelped in surprise and nearly tripped over my own feet as she pulled me away.

We made it to the door outside the office, and Faye started to push me around.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Hide me. I don't like vampires, they're stronger than me." She whisper-yelled.

"Your a foot taller than me, Faye, I can't hide you." I told her as she ducked behind my back. I could see that the group were watching us.

"You can try!"

I grabbed her arms and hauled her into the office, gaining us a weird look from the receptionist.

"You must be Isabella and Faye-Fayettey? Is that how you pronounce it?"

Faye grimaced. "No, you sat it like Fay-et. It's French." How the lady didn't look convinced was beyond me.

"Alright, well, I'll get your scheduals." I nodded, sending Faye a sharp glance before she said something to get herself in trouble.

As soon as the ladyhad left the room, Faye glared at the door she had exited through.

"Bitch." She cursed. I laughed.

"It's just your name." I told her.

"Exactly. _My _name. And she didn't believe _me _on how it's spelt!" She huffed.

Coming back into the room, the receptionist gave us a broad, fake smile.

"Here you go, girls. Hope you have a nice day here in Forks."

I kicked Faye as she opened her mouth to speak. She sent me a guilty look.

Taking our maps and timetables, we left the office. Faye got instantly nervous as we passed the mysterious vampire family - Who watched us like hawks - and rushed on ahead of me to get inside.

I rolled my eyes, following her at my own pace. I did notice the family's curious glances, as if they couldn't understand why I was with her.

I shrugged it off and reached my locker, four down from Faye, and dumped all my unneeded stuff in there, slamming it shut as the bell went.

"I have art, so I'll see you later." Faye said. I jumped and cursed beforing turning around.

"Walk slower - And louder." I insisted. "Your not moving... Human."

My friend just smirked before walking off, stealing everyone's murderous gaze so that I could dive towards English without trouble.

Lessons passed quickly, and I made friends with a girl called Jessica Stanley in Spanish and then walked to the cafeteria with her. She talked on and on, droning loudly about crap with the nonchalance of someone who was used to attention, whilst I was on high-alert. I did't want to bump into the vampires or to find Faye in a fight.

Both were reasonable, and wouldn't surprise me.

Luckily, I found Faye sat alone, chewing gum, and scratching her name into the cafeteria table.

Darting away from the chattering human with a lame excuse of 'Oh, there's my lonesome friend' I made my way over and realised she was infact scratching my name.

"Faye!" I hissed. "Purgare." I said calmly, nodded my head towards the rough 'Bela' scratched into the table. One 'L'. Couldn't she spell?

The letters dissapeared, the table now clean and without any grafiti - My spell had spread further than meant. The whole table practically gleamed.

The golden-eyed vampires entered with a glance our way, and me and Faye both looked in opposite directions.

Using my magic to open a mental link, I began to talk to Faye.

_We're looking awfully obvious. _I 'said'.

_Ah! Get out of my fucking head! _I flinched and pulled away the link, Faye looking shocked and uncomfortable.

"What were you thinking?" I asked around laughter.

"Something you will never-"

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted. I lifted my head to see a small pixie of a girl, from _the family _standing to the right of us. "This is our family's table."

Typically case of annoyance, aimed in my direction.

_Of course..._

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<strong>

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	3. The Cullens

**Okkk... **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Same person who asked before, yeah I'm continuing my other one. Oh, and thanks.**

**And for who said that they were gay, how in the Hell did you come to that conclusion? No, they are not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

"We'll go then." Faye rushed, standing up and sending me a sharp glance. I shrugged, jumping to my feet.

"Sure."

"No, wait - Why don't you stay with us?" The girl asked, eyeing us cheerfully.

Faye kicked me under the table.

So, just to piss her off...

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." She chimed. "I'm Alice Cullen. My siblings are just getting lunch." She explained. I watched the rest of them from the corner of my eye.

Faye sent me an intense glare as she collapsed into her seat. Hiding my grin, I sat back down.

"What're your names?"

"Bella." I said with a smile.

"Fayette." Oh, full names? She was pissed. I know, I shouldn't have wound her up further, but...

"Everyone calls her Faye."

My friend shifted in her seat, pulling out her phone before she started to text. I rolled my eyes. That had nothing to do with vampires, she was just anitsocial, period.

The rest of Alice's family came over, masking their shock at our presence whilst I shyly glanced at a georgous bronze-headed bloodsucker.

* * *

><p>I had realised my mistake in forcing Faye into this shortly after Emmett - A large goofball of a man - started to speak with her.<p>

She was getting annoyed. Like, really annoyed. Jasper - Alice's boyfriend - looked uncomfortable, and kept sending her glances. I was surprised she was lasting that long, something must've been keeping her calmer.

Her hands were gripping the edge of the table, leaving dents. I would've gotten up to help, if I wasn't talking to Edward.

"So you like to read the classics?" He asked, nodding at my Wuthering Hieghts book, hanging tattered and ripped in my bag.

"Oh, yeah. Wuthering Hieghts is my favourite, but I enjoy alot of Shakespeare's work, too." I answered, smiling at him. With he grinned back, I blushed, looking down.

"I prefer classical music, to the literature, per-"

A loud shriek interuppted Edward, as Faye's chair scraped back across the ground, and she stood up, practically stomping out of room. Her feet left slight imprints on the floor.

I quickly realised, it was because Alice had decided to talk to her.

"Oh shit- I'm sorry guys, she's not... Not the friendliest of, uh, people." I stuttered. I stood up, grabbing my bag. "It was nice meeting you," I called before speed-walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about not updating, guys.<strong>

**I know this is kind of short, and I apologise, I'm just finding it hard to write longer chapters. **

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


End file.
